deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Captain America vs Bane
Captain America......The Super soldier who fought Hydra in WWII and led the Avengers in the present day. VS Bane......The supercriminal who broke Batman, and compleley cut Gotham off from the rest of the world. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!?!??!??!?!?!?!?!? X-Factors: Training- Captain America: 84 Bane: 97 While the training that the Captain got was good, it simply can't compete with Bane's League of Shadows training he received from Ra's Al Ghul. Intellience- Captain America: 90 Bane: 90 Both men are evenly matched when it comes to intelligence so its dead even. Leadership- Captain America: 96 Bane: 89 Captain America is an amazing leader. He lead a couterattack against the alien invasion in New York City and led his own group of guerillas in WWII. There's a reason Nick Fury got out of bed to take the call for him. Bane, while no incompetent simply doesn't quite measure up as well. Brutality- Captain America: 74 Bane-100 Bane had absolutley no regard for human life whatsoever. Captain America has shown acts of brutality, but they were nothing compared to what Bane has done. Strength- Captain America: 88 Bane: 88 Both men are at the peak of human strength so this X-factor is also even. Operational Experience- Captain America: 83 Bane: 75 Captain America fought in WWII, and against alien invader. That's a pretty heavy load. Bane on the other hand spent most of his life in Prison. Weapons: Captain America-Shield, M1911A1 Bane-CZ-75 Voting ends September 6, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Midnight, Gotham city.The military has decided to send in one of they're own in to stop the terror in Gotham. They want to send in the best they got. They contact Nick Fury to send in Captain America. Using a C-17, they drop the Captain into Gotham with one purpose. Kill Bane, save Gotham's citizens, and get the hell out of there. "Sir, a plane just flew over us" "Really? Was it another food drop?" "No, we think we saw a person drop into the city" "Wayne." And in a fit of rage he kills the messenger. Almost immediately after dropping into Gotham and gaining his bearings Captain is surrounded by Bane's men with AK-47's and H&K G36c's. "Mr. Wayne. I thought I had broken you" "You didn't break me Bane" Captain America says. "Your not Bruce Wayne." "Your right, i'm Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America. And I'm here to kill you Bane." "Well I can't let that happen then" Captain America gets ready to throw a punch at Bane but is knocked unconcious by the butt of the AK of one of Bane's men. 3 hours later...... "Wake up Rogers." "Where am I?" "Your in my main area of operation." Captain America has been brought to the underground lair where Jim Gordon found himself. But this time he is prevented from rolling into the sewer by steel plates welded against the guardrails. "We are going to take you to the pit." Captain America thinks to himself as Bane is talking "the pit, that doesn't sound like such a good place. I can escape this place easy. I know all about Bane. This should be easy." "...and if you are thinking of escaping, you won't. only one person has ever escaped the pit. And I know all about you too Mr Rogers." "What?" "Steve Rogers, formerly of Brooklyn New York, was recomended for the super soldier program by Dr. Abraham Erskine who was gunned down in the lab after you were a success. Frozen in ice near the end of the war and thawed out in 2011. There's much more to you as you know but you already know that." Suddenly Rogers sidesweeps Bane off his feet. "You think like a man, now lets see if you can fight like one." Bane grabs a henchman's CZ-75 and shoots it at Rogers who deflects the bullet from his shield he just grabbed from another henchman. From cover of his shield he blindly fires his M1911A1 and manages to hit some of Bane's henchmen. Bane is hit but his mask prevents him from feeling the gunshot wound in his arm. Rogers, hoping to gain an advantage throws his shield at Bane which seemingly knocks him out. Rogers catches his shield as it flys back to him and exits the sewers. "I have to get to my extraction point." he thinks as he reloads his pistol. But some of Bane's henchmen are on the path to it and uses a good amount of ammo killing them. Then suddenly Bane appears from a building behind him. Rogers attempts to fire at him in the streets but finds he's out of ammo. Bane gets to Rogers while he's reloading and grabs his shield. Rogers attempts a headbutt but fails to make any impression on Bane's stamina.Bane then breaks Rogers' left kneecap with a savage kick to it, then throws his shield away and breaks the neck of the first Avenger. "Child's play" Bane says as he walks away to get the Captain's shield. "Interesting weapon you have here." WINNER: Bane Epilouge: At S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury is observing the fight between Rogers and bane through a series of video cameras, traffic cameras and the Predator drones. As he sees Rogers get his neck broken, he makes a call to Agent Maria Hill. "Agent Hill, Rogers is down I repeat Rogers is down." "Roger that sir, did we have a second option in defeating Bane?" "We did, but he's locked up in a prison cell. We'll get Cobb to give him what he needs to escape." "Cobb? As in the dream guy?" "Yes that's who I mean. Now get to it Agent Hill." "How would Cobb escape the prison then?" "We'll help him with that." Category:Blog posts